Only One
by SouthernBelle20
Summary: "What do you do when the person you want doesn't want you back?" She never saw this happening. "You fight for them." He was part of all she had. "What if you lose?" She wasn't the only one who had eyes for him. "Make sure you don't." Let the games begin.
1. Her Boys

**Only One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: This story has an AU element to it, Cato and Clove are both still alive and were in different Hunger Games, him the 71****st**** her the 72****nd****. This story will take place when Peeta and Katniss are on their Victory Tour. You'll see why.**

Chapter 1: Her Boys

"Andrew Philip Banner come back here!" The frazzled 19-year old young woman chased after a highly energetic 4-year old boy who had a hand towel tucked into the collar of his shirt in the back like a cape while he ran around the house with his arms outstretched in front of him with just a pair of superhero underwear.

"Zoom, zoom, zoom!" He weaved his body side to side pretending to fly all the while evading the attempts made to catch him.

Clove Banner came to stop holding her side as she watched her son continue to rush around the dining room table. _I'm still not so sure why he's so against bath time. _"Andrew sweetie, come on you need to get cleaned up for bed." Andrew spun around his 'cape' flying around with him in half laying over his shoulder now. He grinned toothily up at his mother while shaking his head rapidly. "Drew, this isn't up for discussion."

A sigh left the little boy as he heard his mother's voice grown sterner; he knew she meant business now. She had been chasing after him for ten minutes and she had reached the end of her patience. "Okay Mommy." A little dejectedly, he walked over to Clove allowing her to pull the towel from his shirt and escort him back to the bathroom where she was already drawing him a bath. Even though he wasn't technically a baby anymore, Clove still didn't feel completely comfortable letting Andrew shower just yet. She tossed the hand towel into the growing pile of clothes she still had to do later that night after she had put Andrew to bed before turning her attention back to her little superhero. "Don't look."

Clove laughed as she saw her 4-year old miming for her to cover her eyes so he could get undressed in peace. "Yes sir." As per his request she shut her eyes and placed her hands over them for good measure mentally picturing him waving his hand in front of her face to check she couldn't see anything. A few seconds later she could hear a slight rustling then a far too loud splash telling her Andrew had gotten in the tub. "Oh honey." When she popped her eyes open she saw the pool of water on the floor thanks to his entrance into his bath but his giggling and bright eyes was all it took to erase any annoyance or anger she might have normally felt. "You're a little monster sometimes little man."

The young mother retrieved the towel Andrew had taken earlier using it to mop up the mess he had made chucking back onto the pile of laundry once she was done. "Mommy can I have my toys?"

"Oh right I'm sorry baby." Hurriedly, Clove made it to her linen cabinet where the bottom shelf held a tub full of bath toys she and Andrew had decided on a year ago adding new ones every once in awhile. "Here you go." She set the plastic bin on the edge of the tub well within his reach. "After you play a little while I'll come in and we'll get your hair washed okay?"

All she got was a nod in response for most of his attention had already switched to his action figures. The one of a fellow Victor of hers brought a smile to her lips. After a moment of reflection, Clove shook herself mentally meandering over to pick up the laundry basket balancing it on her hip as she cast one last lingering look at her little boy before heading off to the laundry room to start a load.

A lot of things had changed since her participation in the 72nd Hunger Games. For starters she wasn't just pregnant anymore; she was a single mother. When she had gotten selected for the Games she didn't know she was pregnant, it was only until after she won and the doctors were giving her the initial check-up to see how she was after faring in the arena and surprised her with the news. To say having just won the Hunger Games and finding out you were pregnant all at just 15-years old would be a shock to anyone. Clove came out of her memory momentarily as she thought of the loser who had somehow convinced her getting her first time out of the way sooner rather than later was a good idea.

Just because she was a trained killer didn't mean the academy taught her how not to be so easily influenced by a gorgeous smile and pretty words. She chucked a pair of jeans into the washer a bit more forcefully than needed the rest of her clothes receiving the same treatment as they followed. Andrew's father's name was Trenton Mills. He had been seventeen at the time he had gotten Clove pregnant but when she went and told him the news a mere day after getting back home he claimed she was lying and told her to go ahead and check his name off of her list of possible fathers.

It had enraged her because he knew he was her first and only but it was clear he wanted zero responsibility in this and nothing she said was going to change his mind. _Forget the fact that I was the one who got judged and had to wear the evidence of what I had done under my sweater. _Andrew had never met his father and he never would. Trenton had moved to District 4 three years ago and from what she had heard his mother tell the townsfolk he loved it there, even had himself a girl. They were to be married this fall.

Mechanically, she poured in the detergent and started up the machine heading back towards her bedroom collapsing on the soft mattress of her bed hearing Andrew splashing around in the adjoining restroom. She'd never regret what she'd done those 4 years ago because she got the blessing of Andrew out of it but it certainly had made life far more difficult than it had to be. Every year she had to go to the Capitol to mentor she had to bring Andrew along and she could tell some people saw it as a nuisance and a bother. Plus she knew he hated having to act so proper and be super well behaved while in the Capitol, but she had no one to watch him while she was away. Her parents had disowned her practically when they found out she was pregnant and her friends were limited since she could never go out and enjoy the things they could. They didn't have a baby at home.

Her life could've been pretty dark with only Andrew as her source for light, but she had a best friend named Cato Reynolds, another Hunger Games victor a year earlier than herself, to make sure that never happened. Cato had been there for her through her whole pregnancy not once complaining about having to stay the night so he could tend to her midnight cravings. The whole Reynolds family had helped her out tremendously then and still now with Andrew. His mother, Barbara fixed dinner for them at least twice a week and came over to clean the house for Clove, his younger brother Zane did her yard work, and his little sister Jade babysat Andrew some nights when Cato insisted she had to get out of the house. If his family also didn't have his ailing father to look after she'd leave Andrew with them when she and Cato had to go to the Capitol but she couldn't burden them like that even though Barbara offered every year.

Cato kept her sane, he had done everything he could to pull her out of that arena his first year mentoring and he had done it, he delivered on his promise to her. He had saved her life countless times. Plus Andrew just adored Cato and worshipped the ground he walked on. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she thought of how excited her little man was everytime he knew Cato was coming over. To him her best friend was Superman and could do wrong, as of late she had begun to share her son's thoughts. A quick glance at her clock showed it had been about ten minutes since she had put Andrew in the bath and figured she should go ahead and get him washed up so she could put him to bed. His little chase earlier cut down his playtime in the bath, usually she gave him longer but his bedtime was fast approaching. Pushing herself up with her arms, she bunched up her sleeves as she started for the bathroom. "Okay Drew, time to wash your hair."

* * *

After much debate, Clove finally had Andrew in bed and when she checked on him just now he was sound asleep. _Yeah 'not tired Mommy' my ass. _She smiled gently at his sleeping form before pulling the door closed again letting out a deep breath. She always felt a sense of relaxation claim her after she knew Andrew was down for the count each night. It was the only hours she had for herself and to do as she pleased, she cherished those hours. She took her time with her shower savoring the feel of the warm water raining down on her soothing her tired, aching muscles further, she could literally feel all her tension just wash itself away. She had just thrown on a top and was about to climb in bed and read a little when she heard a light tapping on her window. _That can only be one person. _

When she glanced over her shoulder, she grinned as she saw she was right. None other than Cato Reynolds was outside her window waving at her goofily. _Only you Cato. _She changed her course opting to open up the window watching her best friend easily slide into her room with the grace of a cat. It was hard to think someone as tall and ripped could achieve something like that but here was exhibit A right in front of her. Once he was back up to his full height he grabbed Clove up in a hug lifting her feet from the floor momentarily. "Hey."

The 19-year old tightened her arms around his neck as he hugged her happiness flooding her instantly. "Hey yourself." It wasn't unusual for Cato to visit her at night when he knew Andrew was asleep or to enter her house through the window. He didn't want to ring the doorbell and wake him up and he claimed he'd never know if she was upstairs and could hear him if he just simply knocked. Plus he liked his way better she recalled him telling her one time. Clove still couldn't for the life of her understand how he managed to get on her roof in the first place but it was Cato after all, he could do just about anything if he wanted to bad enough. "Thank God you're here." He released her after steadying her back on her own feet pulling his arms back and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I need to talk to someone over the age of 5, hell over the age of 15, and you meet both those."

"That I do." He grinned over at her, that small gesture only making him ten times more handsome in Clove's mind.

She took his hand in hers leading them out into the hallway keeping quiet as they passed Andrew's room not speaking until they had reached the first floor. "How about some hot chocolate on the patio?"

"Sounds good." He watched her flutter around in her kitchen making them a mug each, a sense of admiration entering him as it often did when he was around Clove. No one thought she could be a mother, not only was she but she was a damn good one too. Trenton didn't know what he gave up and Cato was still waiting for the day when he finally wizened up enough to come crawling back to her. It would be at that precise moment when Cato would rearrange face and make sure all the jackass had to fall back on would be that charming personality of his. A minute or so later, he found a steaming mug being thrust into his line of vision. He shot Clove a grateful smile as he took it and swept his arm out towards her backyard. "Shall we?"

He followed her out to the patio dropping down onto the couch she had out there not surprised when she sat down next to him pulling her feet up under her and leaning into his side. He'd known this girl his whole life. Naturally he dropped a kiss in her hair hearing her sigh contently. He loved that he could bring her comfort and a bit of peace and quiet, he knew Andrew was a handful. "So what would the lady like to talk about?"

"Anything will do really, right now just the fact that your voice is nice and deep is working wonders." It was quiet for half a second before a laugh left Cato, Clove joining him moments later.

He lifted his arm draping it across the back of the couch behind Clove's head the last bits of his laughter fading away. "Alright well in my nice, deep voice," that elicited another soft giggle from the young mother, "did Andrew go down okay tonight?"

A low groan sounded from his friend as she took a sip of her hot chocolate rubbing her left temple a second later. "Not at all. First he wouldn't get in the bathtub making me run after him for about ten minutes and then once we got that hurdle cleared we had an argument over whether or not he needed to go to bed." Cato felt the full amount of her weight now fall against his body but she was still so light he barely registered the extra amount. "I swear that boy has too much fight in him already."

He nudged her lightly against her shoulder with his own a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Wonder where he gets it from."

She dramatically rolled her head around so she could glare playfully up at him his smirk only widening when he caught sight of it. "Cute."

Cato leaned down to press his forehead to hers amusement glinting in his ocean blue depths. "I know I am."

"Ugh." Clove sat up shoving against his arm enjoying his laugh that followed her move. "You're ego is so big."

"And you love me anyway."

The brunette looked up into his smiling face his words ringing as true as ever. "For some reason."

A silence fell over the pair but they two had been friends so long they couldn't even remember what an awkward silence would feel like. Cato finished off his hot chocolate quickly setting the mug on the small table in front of them before shifting his body to where he was facing her a bit more. "You know the Victory Tour is coming up."

Both could hear how his voice had lost some of its casualness and they both knew why that was. "Yeah it is. The first time there will be two Victors on it."

Cato scoffed lightly falling back against the arm of the couch wincing when his back hit it just a tad too hard. "Snow had to give in to the Capitol people, there's nothing they adore more than young love." He rolled his eyes as he thought of the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' of District Twelve.

The whole time he and Clove had been watching the Games last year and rallying up sponsors for their tributes they had to listen to Haymitch Abernathy jabber on and on about his own two in the arena, somehow even getting into Seneca Crane's ear after the death of a little girl. There had been talk of rebellion. "Do you ever feel like they had it too easy in the Games? Halfway through teams were allowed; you and I and not even their drunk mentor had that luxury. The whole point of the Games is you go in, do the job, and come out. But now with the stunt they've pulled the spark of rebellion is heating up."

Cato rubbed his hands down his face the heaviness of their conversation making itself known. "The last thing we need is rebellion."

Clove forcefully slammed her mug down on the table some of the liquid sloshing over the top and the glass creaking in protest. "The whole reason I wasn't scared to have Andrew was because I knew if I didn't want to put him in the academy for the Games I didn't have to, there's plenty of kids to volunteer. But now with rebellion? I don't want that in his life."

"Everything's more dangerous now. Especially with it being a Quarter Quell year." He cast his eyes upward where he knew Andrew's room was located right above their heads. He hoped Clove's outburst hadn't woken him up, the kid was impossibly difficult about going to sleep in the first place, trying to make him go back to sleep required a miracle. "Maybe you should leave Andrew here this year rather than bringing him to the Capitol with us."

He saw her body tense, he knew she didn't like talking about her continued routine of packing up Drew and bringing him along, there were already so many people against it. "What?" She cast her semi-angry eyes on him. "Cato, you know I can't do that. I have no one to watch him."

"Clove you know my mom's going to offer, she always does. My family really doesn't mind watching him for a few weeks, he'll be safer here at home anyway."

She shook her head immediately fighting him on this. "No, Cato they have your father, he's really sick in case you haven't noticed. I'm not burdening them with Drew."

"He'll never be a burden to anyone, plus Jade and Zane will help her. Come on, Drew adores Jade, thinks she's great. Which she is."

Clove was fingering the hem of her shirt knowing what he was saying was true and she fully trusted the Reynolds' to take good care of her son but her reservations were still there. "I don't know Cato." She looked up at her best friend through her lashes. "He loves you too you know. So much. And you'll be going to the Capitol with me. So not only will his mother be leaving but so will his fa—" Her words stopped abruptly her eyes widening as she realized what she had almost said. "You." But the damage was done, Cato knew what she had almost called him and he was staring resolutely the other way. For the first time in their 18-year long friendship an awkward silence fell over them. "I didn't mean to say that."

Fear, an emotion she wasn't too familiar with, gripped her afraid she had messed up the one relationship in her life she could always count on, the one most important to her. Therefore, she was surprised when she felt him slip his hand into her own that warmth he always gave off tingling up her arm. "I know." His eyes fell back on her face as he stood up tugging her up with him. "Come on, let's get you inside. It's starting to get cold."

She let him lead her back into the house smiling when he was careful to shut and latch the door quietly in an effort to keep Andrew asleep, not only was he a terror at bedtime but he was one of the lightest sleepers on the planet. Clove let her hand linger in his until he was too far away from her when he opened the door and stepped across the threshold. "Night Clover."

He chuckled when she wrinkled her nose in annoyance; she hated it when he called her that. "Night." He only got a few steps away when she called out to him. "You know my dad always thought I'd end up with you."

Cato's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "It never seemed so bad." He grinned brightly at her and Clove couldn't helping noting how remarkably normal this moment seemed. _I've always known it'd be easy to fall for Cato._ But she also knew he'd never thought of her that way. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He started walking backwards slowly towards his house right next door. "Yeah, I'll see you." She made out the wink he shot her way before he faced forward again heading off her closing the door only when he was out of sight. _Best friend Clove, he's the only male in your life that hasn't left you. You need to keep it that way. _


	2. Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: Thank you guys some much for the reviews, alerts, and favs just off one chapter, I was a little worried because the idea is so outside the box but you've officially driven that worry right out of me. **** I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Begin Again

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, Cato's here! Mommy get up!" Andrew continued to jump up and down on his mother's bed his little feet landing dangerously close to her stomach. Clove groaned her mind telling her body to just block out her son's voice for five more minutes but that didn't take away his persistence. The 4-year old dropped to all fours proceeding to now shake her shoulder. "Mommy, Cato's here, wake up!"

The deep chuckle that suddenly filled the room had Clove's eyes popping open as she felt the pressure against her shoulder alleviate. She rolled over on her back and propped up on her elbows a rather endearing sight meeting her. Andrew was settled in one of Cato's arms her best friend whispering something to the little boy whose eyes lit up with glee. "Come on buddy, let's give your mom some time to get up and ready while we go make breakfast." Clove saw his ocean blue eyes dart up to the headboard where she had a digital clock set up. "Or brunch?"

The brunette twisted her body to glance at the time as well surprised when the numbers 10:21 a.m. glared back at her. She could only imagine the destruction her son, who usually was up by 8:00 at the latest had done with his few hours without supervision rather than waking her right when he had. _Devious that one. _She mouthed 'Thank you' at Cato before he turned with Andrew still in his hold trekking out into the living room his voice carrying back to her. "What would you like to make your mom to eat?"

Clove flopped back against her pillows for a few seconds before she pulled herself out of bed and into her bathroom wincing at her reflection. She had always hated the way she looked in the morning. A small part of her was mortified that Cato had seen her that way but she also had to remember he had seen her right after giving birth and that couldn't have been her most attractive look either. She splashed some water on her face the cool temperature erasing any residual sleepy feelings within her then lathered on some moisturizer before pulling her small supply of make-up towards her.

The Capitol had taught her that make-up wasn't exactly the worst idea in the world so she had made a point to buy a little before returning home after her Games. _If nothing else it gives you the illusion of being far more awake than you actually are which in my case is necessary. _Oh yes, teenage motherhood completely ruined that whole 'full eight hours of sleep each night' routine. Quickly she applied the products to her face adding just a touch more mascara than she might have normally all the while hearing faint sounds of banging pots and pans. _Lord knows what that means. _

With it getting to be winter, she selected a scoop neck sweater dress and a pair of black leggings from her closet of more Capitol-inspired clothes. Her stylist had made sure to send her a shipment of more 'appropriate clothing attire' in his words, she had thrown some more outrageous things out but for the most part he did a good job and it saved her from having to buy clothing for her, Andrew was growing like a weed requiring him to need new clothes left and right. She simply just brushed out her hair and tugged on a pair of black knee-high boots. As she took in her appearance in her full-length mirror she knew she was a little dressed up but with a 4-year old she hardly ever did it, she'd take any opportunity to feel her age for just a second.

The aroma of pancakes instantly hit her when she started for the kitchen making her stomach growl, but the view in front of her was what she really loved. Andrew was sitting at the table twirling a wooden spoon around and around the plastic mixing bowl full of pancake mix with chocolate chips mixed in. He had a swipe of batter across his cheek and a spot on his nose but otherwise he was clean. Meanwhile Cato was in front of the stove tossing up a pancake into the air from the skillet catching it on the other side it immediately starting to sizzle. He had a small stack already started next to him on a plate. He had draped his black, pinstriped button-down shirt over one of her barstools leaving him clad in a pair of jeans that he wore very well and black wife beater that showed off his tan skin and muscles remarkably. "How we doing over there buddy?"

"All ready to go!" Clove watched her best friend shoot her son a smile before waving him over, Andrew jumping from his chair and practically running over to where Cato stood.

Cato took the batter from Andrew's hands setting it down on the counter before hoisting the kid back up in his arms. "Alright pick up the bowl." He leaned down so the little boy could get a good grasp on it before he straightened back up and positioned the two of them over an empty skillet on the adjacent burner. "Pour it right in the middle there." Andrew tipped the bowl as instructed the batter quickly spreading out the moment it hit the bottom of the pan. "That should be good." With Andrew still in one arm, Cato reached over to remove the pancake he was working on previously, sliding it atop the pile at his side.

Clove did her best to keep quiet just wanting to take this moment in so she could remember it always. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling inside right then but the new light she had always tried to keep from seeing Cato in was illuminating him brilliantly right then. Andrew's bright smile only made the idea that much sweeter. "What are you two getting into in here?"

Both boys swiveled their heads at the sound of her voice her little man tossing her a wave. "Hi Mommy!" Cato set him down on his feet so he could go rushing towards his mother who swept him up in her arms planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning baby. Have you been having fun with Cato?" He nodded enthusiastically while Clove noted that Cato must've gotten Andrew dressed too while she was getting ready. _He really is a lifesaver. _She cast a surreptitious glance at the man in question but his attention was back on the stove so he didn't see.

"He taught me how to make pancakes." He smiled up at her proudly prompting her to kiss his cheek again.

"I saw. How 'bout you go sit at the table and I'll bring you over some of your pancakes?"

"Okay Mommy." She smoothed his unruly dark hair as he strayed away from her towards his spot at the table playing with one of his toys Cato must've made sure he had.

Shaking her head in awe, Clove padded over to her friend bring up a hand resting it on his shoulder blade laughing silently when he jumped. "Sorry."

He brushed off her apology with a smile. "You look beautiful."

The sincerity in his voice, along with the compliment something she didn't get often nowadays, had her grinning up at him. "Thanks." She wanted to return the sentiment but she wasn't sure that made a whole lot of sense. "Your help with Andrew this morning was great, thank you so much."

"No problem, you know him and I are buds. Isn't that right Drew?"

"Yeah Mommy we're buds." Both adults laughed at his automatic response but it still warmed Clove's heart.

She turned back to Cato only to find a plate of chocolate chip pancakes being handed to her as he nodded his head over at Andrew. "Those are for him. Yours I'll make next. Cinnamon or chocolate chip?" She just settled him with a look that had him snapping his fingers. "Right stupid question, chocolate chip it is."

"Thank you." She sang the words at him while walking over plate in hand to her child.

He sang back, "You're welcome," which started another round of giggles from the young mother.

She set the pancakes in front of Andrew jetting off to grab him a fork and napkin. "Here you go sweetie." Next she grabbed the orange juice conveniently sitting in the middle of her table pouring some in his glass then moving to make one for herself. "Can I have some powdered sugar?"

Before she could even respond, Cato's voice rang out. "Think fast."

Clove spun around snatching the box flying at her face inches before it made contact. "Cato!" He only laughed loudly at her admonishment of him causing Andrew to join in a little. "You two buds are going to drive me insane."

Cato wrapped an arm around her waist dragging her toward him kissing her cheek when she passed him to grab extra napkins knowing they'd need them after seeing the amount of syrup Andrew had drowned his pancakes in. "That's the goal."

She wriggled out of his loose hold his fingers skimming along her lower back as she did sending a few tingles along her spine. After she set the handful of napkins on the table she crossed back to Cato where he had a plate waiting for her along with sliding a couple pancakes on one for him. "Aren't you a regular Betty Crocker?"

He shot her a light glare earning him a smirk in return. "Don't overestimate my skills, pancakes and spaghetti are about all I can do. It's pretty hard to mess those up." The pair joined Andrew at the table who was already halfway done with his fairly large stack. "Make sure you breathe in between bites kid." All he got in return was a silent nod as Andrew continued to shovel in his food.

Clove tapped his hand lightly gaining his attention. "Slow down."

He obeyed her command instantly while Cato chuckled shortly as he took a bite of his stack. "Oh sure he listens to you."

"I'm Mommy, I get that kind of perk."

Cato leaned over the table just a bit on his elbows. "Tell me that again when he's thirteen."

She wadded up her napkin tossing it at his face catching him in the jaw. "Shut up and eat your pancakes."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Oh no, you cooked," Clove scooped Cato's plate from his hands along with Andrew's still at the table though he had abandoned it in favor of going outside, "I'll clean up." She sneaked a peek out her window to make sure she could keep an eye on her son while washing up the kitchen.

Cato ignored her completely gently knocking her aside with his body as he took up his position in front of the sink. "Now if I let you do that my knight in shining armor status goes down and I can't have that."

His eyes twinkled with mirth it triggering her own amusement easily while she reached over for a towel. "You wash I'll dry."

"Fair enough." Clove couldn't help but smile when she saw him cast a glance out the window looking out on Andrew as well before getting started. _He'll make a great father someday. _"So I was thinking that we could drop Drew off at my place today before heading off into town to the train station to see are two newest Victors."

Clove nearly dropped the plate he handed her as she registered the words he just said. It been a few days since their late night talk and when she did the math the tour would in fact being making its stop in District Two today. "I'd completely forgotten that was today."

"I did too until Jade mentioned it this morning when I got back from my run."

Mention of his sister sparked a question in his friend. "Wait, don't your siblings and mom want to come?"

He got real quiet and she noticed his demeanor change as his body tensed for a moment or two. "No, not this time. Dad's having a particularly bad day. Mom wants to stay home to look after him in case he needs something and Jade wants to hang back too to help. Zane just doesn't care enough to want to go."

"If your Dad isn't doing well today at all they don't need Drew to watch too."

His hand on her wrist stilled her movements and prompted her to look up into his eyes. "Mom said she'd love it if he came over. You don't always have to find an excuse to wriggle out of getting some help you know."

She slowly drew the towel along the plastic bowl that had held the batter as she thought up an answer. "I'm not trying to find an excuse but you guys help me out so much already—"

"We do it because we see you and Drew as family now too. It's not charity Clove, we do it because we want to." His voice was gentle but his words were strong and held a lot of meaning in them. Clove wasn't exactly an emotional type of girl but becoming a mother and dealing with the hardships she had made the Reynolds' kindness hit a lot harder than it normally would've given other circumstances.

She set the bowl aside to put up later while she played with the towel watching his hands scrub another of her dishes clean, such a trivial task he did without complaint or asking. "Only if you promise he won't be a bother."

He flashed her a meaningful look his eyes a darker hue of blue than usual. "I promise."

"Okay."

Instantly a smile overtook his features. "Good, otherwise I would've had to resort to other methods to make you cave." She cocked an eyebrow in question to his comment when he flicked a good amount of water at her hitting the ends of her hair and neck.

A soft gasp of surprise left her when it hit her skin but that quickly morphed into irritation. "Oh you are dead."

"Bring it on Tiny."

The three of them traipsed over to the Reynolds' Andrew just bursting through the door unabashedly causing Clove's cheeks to flush just a bit. "Auntie B!"

"There's my little guy!" Barbara caught the 4-year old's forceful hug attempting to flatten out his hair much like Clove had earlier that morning. "I swear child we're going to have to do something about his mop of hair on your head."

Jade poked her head in from a doorway off to the left her long dirty blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders while her brown eyes settled on the newcomers. "Hey Drew."

"Hi Jade!" He met her with a hug too while Barbara headed for her son and Clove still lingering in the doorway to the living room.

"Hello dear." She embraced Clove for a moment then wiped at some lint on Cato's shirt and fixed his collar.

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds."

Cato nudged her in the ribs but she already knew what was coming. "How many times must I tell you to call me Barbara? None of the Mrs. Reynolds nonsense, I do believe we're past the formalities dear."

"I know, I know it just comes out." Barbara dismissed her words casually with a wave of her hand as she wrapped an arm about Clove's shoulders leading her further into the house Cato bringing up the rear. "How is Mr. Reynolds feeling today?"

She caught sight of the grimace that crossed the older woman's face for a second before getting an answer. "It's not his best today but all in all I believe he's doing okay. It's sweet of you to ask."

"You know if there's anything I can do…" She trailed off not really sure what she could offer but she knew if she could repay Cato's family's kindness to her in any way she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Barbara patted her arm lightly. "That's sweet of you dear but you already have one person to take care of, sometimes two," she inclined her head in Cato's direction who adopted a look of mock-hurt, "no need to saddle you with another."

"That hurts Mom, right here." Cato tapped his chest still playing the wounded puppy act.

Barbara crossed over to her eldest resting her hand upon a side of his face. "Oh honey you're far too sensitive." Clove couldn't contain her laugh for his mother didn't even miss a beat in replying and playing his game so easily. She couldn't help but admire the woman and wonder if one day she could reenact something similar to that with Andrew.

Her little monster was occupied with Jade prattling on about something the youngest Reynolds paying attention and nodding in all the right parts. Again Clove couldn't help but think how easy it be to let Barbara look after him for her when the Games rolled around and how well-taken care of he'd be. _That's still awhile from now though, no need to think about it yet. _

"Clove and I were thinking about heading out to the station to see our latest Victors, the famous Star-Crossed Lovers, up close. Would you mind looking after Andrew for a bit?"

"Of course not," she trained her gaze on Clove, "you know the both of you are welcome here anytime. In fact you should stay for dinner tonight after you two get back from town."

The 19-year old opened her mouth to decline but Cato leaned over beating her to it his deep voice meeting her ears. "You know if you say no she's just going to convince you anyway. It's far easier to just go along with it."

Knowing just how right he was, Clove smiled over at Barbara who was eyeing her expectantly. "That'd be wonderful thank you Mrs. R—" she stopped at the look the older lady shot her, "Barbara."

"My pleasure. Now go out and be young, I've got it from here."

Cato offered Clove his arm, which she took after a small laugh at his blatant attempt to be the perfect gentleman he already was naturally. "You heard the woman."

* * *

The station was packed full of people all wanting to get a good look at the pair who managed to fool the Capitol well enough to actually be allowed for both of them to win that year. A duo from the furthest outlying district as well making it that much more scandalous. "Keep a good grip on my hand."

Cato maneuvered through the throng of people Clove close behind with one hand intertwined with his the other with two fingers hooked on one of the belt loops of his jeans. After a few moments full of squeezing between other people they managed to get a front row seat for when the train pulled up which could be seen speeding towards them from a distance. "Good timing huh?"

"Impeccable." He still kept her hand in his this time the grip less vice-like. The chattering of the crowd around them filled their ears as they waited for the train to make it to the station. It didn't take long what with it being a Capitol train and all.

Clove could remember a little what the District Twelve tributes looked like after seeing them in the parade and training along with throughout the games but all she knew for sure was their names. She only knew that because of how many times Capitol programming on the television talked about them.

Before long the train door opens and a young woman, sixteen at most, emerged wearing a full-length gossamer golden gown with patches of material resembling the texture of gold accenting the hem, left side, and bust. Her dark hair was swept to one side in immaculate curls her eyes done up smoky with a nude lipstick to match her dress. Next a young man the same age walked out dressed in a perfectly black suit with a golden shirt and tawny tie his hair gelled back handsomely. Peeta looked calm and collected while Katniss had an air of fright around her but Clove recalled how nervous she had come off in her interview so she guessed public speaking wasn't really her forte. Peeta on the other hand could probably convince anyone the sky was green if he felt like it.

They were holding hands still showing the united front and young love act, whether or not it was real or not Cato wasn't sure. There were times it seemed real and others looked too forced on her end. "Quite the power couple aren't they?"

He heard Clove's question a smirk automatically working its way on his face as he tore his eyes away from the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games to her. "Please, we could run circles around them all day." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "You know you're my girl." She hated the way her heart beat just a bit faster suddenly thankful when he faced the couple again. The rest of their entourage had arrived on the scene now a bit off to the side composed of their prep teams, stylists, Effie, Haymitch, and someone else Cato couldn't see very clearly. Peeta was getting ready to speak and truth be told Cato wasn't much interested in hearing what the Capitol had written out for him to stay. "Let's go walk around. You ready to go?"

Clove nodded after getting one last look at Peeta before placing her hand in Cato's. He was just about to start off when a pair of striking eyes met his freezing him. Clove noticed she was trying to lead dead weight causing her to turn back and around and see what was up. "Cato?" He didn't answer her merely continuing to stare at something.

Being far less courteous, she slapped him upside his head effectively getting his attention. "Okay ow."

"What's so interesting?"

She watched him actively force himself not to look back at the station as he began to pull her along through the crowd once more. "Nothing." As he dragged her along, Clove looked over her shoulder to see if she could find what would capture his attention so fully but all she saw was Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.


	3. You and Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: I have loved writing this story so much despite it only being two chapters so far. Anyway, that's enough from me, I hope you guys like this update!**

Chapter 3: You and Me

Clove had to jog to keep up with Cato's long, purposeful strides his grip on her hand impossibly tight. "Okay you do realize I'm at least a foot shorter than you right?" His silence was her answer earning a huff from the brunette. "Less height means less distance per step." They were just now on the outskirts of the large crowd that had turned up for the Victory Tour's stop, everyone eager to get a better look at the two underdogs from the poorest district that managed to outsmart the Gamemakers. Even District Two people had to feel a spark of interest where the Star-Crossed Lovers were concerned. "Seriously Cato, stop walking."

Her comments must've finally become audible to him as he did as she requested allowing her to catch her breath as she made it back to his side in a slow walk. "Sorry just zoned out for a minute." Gently, Clove pried her hand from his so she could move fully in front of him.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. What's up with you?" Of course she had inkling of an idea of what exactly was up with her best friend but knew if she just blurted it right on out he'd close up even more than he already had. At least at the moment if she played her cards right she could trick him into spilling the beans.

Cato kept his eyes focused on anything and everywhere except Clove's face. He had fallen prey to her charm far too many times in the past, getting him to tell her the very things he had been trying not to, to make the rookie mistake of looking right at her. Something about her eyes had him spellbound. _I just had to pick a pretty girl to be my best friend didn't I? _"Nothing, I'm fine really."

She noticed him keeping his gaze adverted; he knew what she was trying to do. _Smart boy. _She switched to tactic number two as she stepped a bit closer settling her hand right above his heart the slightly erratic beating bringing a small smile to her lips. _He really must've seen something at the station. _"It didn't seem like nothing back at the train station. You completely froze, very unlike you."

Cato was a guy after all and he wasn't immune to Clove's beauty or the intoxicating scent of the perfume she wore. He was highly hating the Capitol for showing her the ins and outs of beautification. She was already a vision, add all of that into the mix and she was captivating. He took a step back from her causing her hand to fall back to her side before he stepped around her heading further into town. "Just a trick of the light was all." She made to fire another question at him but he sensed it coming and beat her to it. "I'm starving, you want to grab lunch somewhere?" He turned on his heel continuing to walk backward while flashing her wide smile. "My treat."

She was tempted to keep pursuing the matter knowing he'd crack eventually but she also knew when he cracked, especially when because of her, he withdrew from her for a few days. It wasn't a pattern of his she was particularly fond of. So instead she took his offered hand letting him lead her, at much more acceptable pace now purposefully making his steps slower than usual to accommodate her, towards a little eatery they frequented when he took her out for a 'Parenting Free Night.' The place wasn't too crowded, it never was, which is what made Clove like it so much. People had accepted the fact that she had a child but it didn't mean they felt the need to stop staring. The moment the news had gotten out along with her father's disowning of her she immediately became the district's biggest scandal in a good while. _Oh yes I'm the district slut._

Cato tugged her to their usual table giving the owner a nod of acknowledgement as he pulled out his chair for her like the perfect gentleman. Sometimes Clove wished he'd show this side of him more often, but away from his family or her and Drew and he threw up his strong, emotionless façade. It was part of why going to the Capitol was such a non-pleasurable experience, half the time she was subjected to the same treatment as their tributes and the competition. He always made up for it later, but it didn't make the experience any more appealing. They were brought over their usuals a quiet thank you slipping from her lips as her plate was placed in front of her. It was getting extremely hard for her to continue ignoring the way her heart swelled at what she seen this morning and how extremely attractive the idea of having more with Cato was. It was easier to ignore when there were others around and other things to occupy her mind but right now it was just her and him and he was dangerous in the most delicious of ways. _Keep your head Clove._

When her thoughts lingered on her best friend a question she'd always wanted to ask him popped up. "Why do you try so hard all the time?"

It was obvious he hadn't been expecting that for his head snapped up abnormally fast, she swore she heard his neck crack. "What do you mean?"

She took a slow bite of her food wondering why she asked, if she reflected on it long enough she was sure she could come to the conclusion herself. "I mean why do you try so hard? I understand in your Games and even when you mentored mine. And then along with that you helped me through the hardest parts of my impending motherhood." She set the fork down it making a quiet tinkling sound. "You've fulfilled the obligation to your family and to me…but you still try so hard."

Cato was really confused by her question, it was almost as if she had just asked him why he bothered breathing. _Does she really not know? _Figuring he's just humor her, he set down his own fork before crossing his arms resting them on the tabletop. "I tried hard in my Games because I knew my father was getting sick and we'd need the money for his medicine eventually. I still try now because my mother needs help and my siblings are too young to carry that burden." He took in a deep breath before looking her in the eyes for the first time since leaving the station. "I tired so hard with your Games because your best friend simple as that." He reached over lacing his fingers with hers. "I wasn't going to let you die." He saw a flash of something in her eyes but it was only for a moment. "I tried hard with your pregnancy and with Andrew then and now because he's a handful and you need the help. I do it because once again you're you and I love you and I love that kid to death."

He really wasn't making this an easier on her being as sweet as she had ever seen him be. _God I knew asking that question was stupid. What was I expecting, a psychic told me to? _

"You're going to need help all through raising him until he's ready to leave home, God knows I tested my parents. And if you decide to put him in the academy next, year I can help there too. Especially if later on you have a couple more kids."

He tossed her a light grin clearly intending to be playful but it stabbed at Clove's heart instead her appetite leaving her. "I'm not having anymore kids."

His surprise wasn't lost on her. "What?"

"You need fathers to make children for one thing, and you always knew I wanted my kids to be close in age." She shoved her plate away from her it knocking into Cato's with a clink. "Andrew's already four, which is about the age I wanted him to be at when I gave him a sibling but I'm nineteen and single. Not that I want another child or am capable of handling another right now, I can't even fully care for the one I already have by myself."

She had turned away from him staring blankly at the window. She had also pulled her hand out of his with a yank placing it in her lap. "Clove, it's not a big deal if he's older. I know you want at least three."

"And you want four!" Her hair flew around her head most of it coming to rest over her left shoulder. "But unlike you I can't follow the plan I had all mapped out in my head. My dreams are over, no changed now. And that's fine, I'm perfectly happy giving up what I want to make Andrew's life happier and fuller." Abruptly she stood up from her chair the screeching of the legs against the floor ear-piercing. "But let's not pretend the things I wanted out of my life haven't changed drastically since I decided to keep Andrew." Angrily, she ripped some money from the small shoulder bag she had brought along with her dropping it on the table before spinning on her heel and pushing through the door.

"Clove!" He snatched back up her money tossing some of his, enough to cover both of their uneaten lunches, before chasing after her completely clueless as to why she was so upset. He just didn't get it. He had heard what she said but he also saw the tweaks she could make so she didn't have to have it one way or the other only. It wasn't hard to catch up to her his chest tightening when he heard the small sniffles, she almost never cried. It just wasn't her. Then again they caused each other to do and feel things they normally wouldn't, knowing someone your whole life, someone who knew you sometimes better than you knew yourself made that pretty much a guarantee in his mind. "Clove." She immediately hushed up at his voice his touch at her elbow following soon after. "I'm sorry I upset you I just don't understand why it has to be so black and white."

"Because that's what you do when you're a parent! You choose the extreme that benefits your child! You'll understand one day when you're a father."

He felt a lot of her pent up emotion was spilling out right then and she was choosing to lash out at him, use him as her verbal punching bag. Instinctively his defenses were thrown up. "According to you I already am one."

"Don't use that, don't turn that back on me. I told you I didn't mean it that way." She pushed with all her might against his chest only succeeding in making him sway slightly. She was so much smaller than he was. Sometimes he felt that if he hugged her too tight he'd snap her in two. "Besides like it or not Cato, you are the father figure in Andrew's life. You put yourself there, I never asked you to."

"You didn't have to." The two of them stood in front of each other staring in each other's eyes the crowd around them moving along with Katniss and Peeta as they were escorted to their next location on the itinerary for while they were in District Two. "Do you want me stop? Do you want me to stop interacting with him? Do you want me to give some space?" Clove dropped her eyes to the ground unable to keep looking at the pain that was crossing over his face; she knew she was probably killing him right then. She had allowed him to get attached and in the process so did Andrew. She'd been attached to Cato for years now. "Cause if you want me to I will. But I'm not going to leave you unless you ask me to."

She cursed how her body was betraying her as the tears pricked the backs of her eyes and her body was trying to force itself into his arms. "I'll never ask you that, I'll never have the strength. You're such a big part of all I have."

He walked right up to her tucking some hair behind her ear that had fallen across her eyes. "Then I'll never leave you."

His words were pretty and they were sweet and they were so tempting. A flash out of the corner of her hair caught Clove's attention and for a short moment she thought she could make out what could've caused Cato to freeze up. "What about when you fall in love? What then? Someone's going to melt that ice around your heart sooner or later."

Her lack of faith in him was unnerving. Part of marveled how one conversation that started out so innocently about why he acted the way he did transitioned all the way to about their relationship. In response to her question he just wrapped her up in his arms whispering, "When I said never I meant it." Tired of fighting with herself, in that moment Clove just let herself feel all she wanted to for him no matter how intense they might be.

* * *

Along with just plum forgetting about the Victory Tour making it's stop in District Two that day, Cato and Clove had also forgotten about the party that was held for the current victor, or in this case victors, of the Hunger Games. The past victors of that district were required to attend. It would be held that night seeing as how the victors only stayed for so long at each district. The strong reminder was thrust upon them when they returned to Cato's house only to find his prep team and stylist waiting for him having turned one of his unused guest rooms into a work area. "Cato darling!" His stylist, Trix, came bounding forth her brightly colored neon pink wavy locks fashioned into some kind of insane hairstyle the make-up on her eyes the same shade of the alarmingly bright color. She hugged him tightly before taking his face in her hands tsking. "Oh honey what have I said about making sure you stay irrevocably handsome?"

He pretended to be hurt as he played along with her teasing. She was the only Capitol person he held any fondness for and even that Clove mused was probably from all the time he was forced to be around her since his games. "I thought I was doing an okay job."

"Oh you know I only jest, you're the easiest man I've ever had to design for. You've already got everything one needs, my clothes simply enhance those magnificent attributes." Even though Clove knew it was ridiculous it annoyed her slightly to see Trix being so touchy feely with Cato. Her stylist was much the same but for some reason it seemed less innocent and professional when Trix did it. It seemed the ostentatious Capitol woman had finally realized her presence. "Oh Clove honey," she embraced her too quickly, "Xavier and his team is just next door ready to fix you up all pretty for tonight."

She nodded in understanding while her eyes scanned the living room of Cato's spacious house. "Where exactly is everyone?"

"Oh they're upstairs. Mrs. Reynolds told me to tell you she's got it taken care of for tonight and not to worry." A booming laugh that could only be from Cato's father drifted down to them earning a smile from both Clove and Cato. Whatever had happened since they left had helped Mr. Reynolds in some way and Clove had a hunch her little boy might've been part of that, he had that kind of affect on people.

Cato broke free of Trix to came stand in front of her escorting her towards the door. "Go on, my mom's got it. Go get pampered."

"Sure…we can call it that." He laughed at her reply kissing her cheek lightly before she threw him a wave over her shoulder as she slipped out the door heading for her house. With slight trepidation she pushed open her front door immediately bombarded by her team.

They squealed loudly about how excited they were to see her and what all they'd have to do to beautify her again. "Xavier is putting the finishing touches on your dress. He did something completely different this year!" _That's either going to be really good…or really bad. For me. _The party started at 7:00 sharp and this wasn't the kind of party where arriving late was fashionable, it was just frowned upon.

It was 20 minutes until 7:00 and Clove was standing in the middle of her living room in just her underwear waiting on her stylist. Her hair was done simply but it looked far more detailed than it was. They had spritzed her hair with something that gave just the softest wave element to her dark locks before they twisted up her long tresses into a loose yet somehow intricate bun at the base of neck all pinned together to secure it. A few wispy strands framed either side of her face while a braid on the left side of her hair trailed its way to just above the bun until it disappeared alongside the rest of her hair. She had minimal make-up on everywhere but her eyes. Xavier insisted they were her best feature and therefore should be the highlight of her face. "Alright my darling it is ready!"

He pranced in with a deep purple applique floor length, asymmetrical hem dress draped over his arm. It had a ruffle beading detail along one side of the bodice and sweetheart neckline. "Oh wow." Clove stood up immediately her fingers catching hold of the dress fingering the light materials of charmeuse and chiffon. "It's beautiful."

Xavier smiled warmly at her before gesturing for her to turn around while her prep team huddled around to help slide the dress over her body. "It's an empire design to highlight your waist, it's hard to believe you had a child my dear." She smiled politely at him while he rushed over to grab a pair of ridiculously high silver heels slipping her feet into them. When she stood back up the hem of her dress was just the right length barely skimming the floor. "Gorgeous." He extended his hand to steady her should she need it as they walked to her door but she had been attending Capitol parties long enough to have mastered trotting around in the most insane heels imaginable. Some of her shoes even rivaled Effie Trinket's.

As they were exiting the house, Xavier careful to steer her clear of any slush or icy patches, Cato emerged as well decked out in a midnight black suit a crisp white shirt underneath with a tie that matched her dress. Xavier and Trix always made sure to tie their outfits together somehow with each event they had to attend. His hair was in its usual style, he hated having it gelled back, but was obviously styled with a bit more precision than normal. He looked like a living Adonis. Cato turned his head at the sound of her and Xavier's approach a bright smile appearing on his face as he took her in. He just simply stared at her as she made her way to him by the car that would take them to the ballroom the party would be held in. "You look amazingly beautiful." He took Xavier's place helping her into the car before sliding it after her. "You're team has some talent."

Clove scoffed smacking his arm half-heartedly with the back of her hand. "What's that suppose to mean? Am I so repulsive without their 'pampering?'"

He had grimace on his face as he reviewed his last words to her over in his head. "That came out wrong."

"Uh huh sure." Even from the Victor's Village in Two, it didn't take too long to reach the Justice Building that held the ballroom. It was an impressive building with multiple floors and multiple uses.

"I'll get your door." Before the car had even stopped fully, Cato was out his door traveling around to her side pulling open her's and extending his hand. She took it gratefully the cameras already snapping away wanting to capture District Two's most current victors. She and Cato were a hot item to the Capitol, or so she heard. She wasn't sure what kind of angle they had thrown on the pair, it was all very hush hush but she knew from Enobaria, a Two victor who had elected to live in the Capitol, that Snow didn't want her or Cato to stop mentoring even if they produced another victor.

She and Cato ascended the steps, her arm linked with his, into the building taking the first right into a hallway that would dump them out into the spacious and luxurious ballroom. "Have I mentioned how wonderful you look tonight?"

"No I don't believe so." Her teasing grin cost her a poke in the side. "You clean up nice as well." She reached over to fix his tie for it had gone askew a bit then smoothed her hand down its length. Two attendants were stationed outside the doors to the party hurriedly moving to give them a double door entrance as they moved closer. To say they had pulled out all the stops for Peeta and Katniss was an understatement, both Cato and Clove knew for sure that last year's victor had not received this kind of welcome. "This is extravagant."

Cato shrugged casually gaining her attention back. "I suppose with history being made we had to amp up our welcoming committee."

"Suppose so."

He moved to hold her hand leading her down the staircase that lead to the dance floor where people grouped together mingling while servers with food and drink swam through the sea of people pedaling their platter of goodies. Cato snatched two glasses of what appeared to champagne handing one to her. "Cheers." He clinked his glass to hers before lifting the glass to take a sip only stopping short before he actually could complete the action.

Clove noticed the abrupt change in the man before her his body all tensed up and stock-still. "Cato?" She hadn't really been expecting an answer. Instead of attempting to shake him out of his stupor, she followed his line of vision with her own eyes them coming to rest on what she could only assume had transfixed her best friend earlier in the day at the station. _Or should I say whom._

* * *

**Any thoughts or opinions on who the mystery person should be? **


	4. Realize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: I apologize profusely for how long this update took to get up, my life has been one hectic thing after another and I just got to relax and selfishly I gave myself a few days of doing absolutely nothing. But I finally got it through my thick skull to get started on the next installment for this because you were all waiting so patiently. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and that it was worth the long wait. **

Chapter 4: Realize

The girl was striking; there was no denying that as much as Clove hated it. What she despised even more however was Cato's unabashed staring and the darkening in his eyes she knew was motivated by pure lust. It wasn't like it was a surprise, he was twenty after all and being around her and her four-year-old did a lot to as he would say 'cock-block' him. Clove allowed her eyes to flick between her best friend and the young woman just across the room her blonde hair catching the light just right so for a moment a halo seemed to appear. _Like she doesn't look like she belongs in some fairytale enough as it is. _Her eyes rested back on Cato whose hand was still half-raised holding his untouched glass of champagne literally stunned into silence and apparently immobile. Her emotions were beginning to get the best of her as they swirled unpleasantly in her stomach prompting her to tip back her glass draining it before slamming it none too gently on a passing waiter's tray. "Go ahead, work your charms. I'm sure she'll love it."

With that Clove spun on her heels not even caring about the bitterness that had leaked into her voice. It wasn't like she thought Cato belonged exclusively to her or anything but she wouldn't pretend it didn't sting that one girl he didn't even know could elicit that reaction from him yet she had never gotten anywhere close, Capitol pampering and all. But from knowing her best friend for all the years she had, she also knew his type. Blonde preferably, airhead, and easy. He always claimed to want the real thing but that's what he chased when given the opportunity. She didn't fully know if it was from his young age and wanting to get all that immature, irresponsible behavior out of his system before trying to settle down but either way it irked her. Clove understood that just because she had been forced to grow up so fast first from the Games and then with Andrew didn't mean he had to, but those pretty pictures she had been conjuring up in her head that morning hadn't left her or squashed her hopes that Cato just might see those sometimes too. "Clove! Wait up!" Despite the nastiness in her that yelled at her to keep walking away and just let him go have his fun once he realized she wasn't going to cooperate, the much larger part of her that never really could stay mad at him no matter what he'd done had her stopping in her tracks and tossing a look over behind her to see him shouldering his way through the mildly dense crowd his eyes fixated on her. "Where are you running off to exactly?"

He had that playful grin on his face, which only further enhanced his handsome features but just because he had her listening to him didn't mean she had forgotten why she'd walked off in the first place. "I just figured you'd be going in for the kill soon and you and I both know I never got the whole wingman act down. I'd hurt more than help you."

He looked confused for a moment by her words but she waited patiently the few seconds it took him to get up to speed. "You should know I wouldn't abandon you, especially at one of these things."

"The way she keeps turning you into a pile of goo just at the sight of her has me begging to differ." He opened his mouth to contradict her but nothing came out bringing a smirk to her face. "Even you can't spin that to where you come out looking good."

Cato sighed while stuffing his hands in his pockets before shooting her a sheepish look. "Okay no not my finest moments I'll admit," he took a few steps toward her an apology in his eyes, "but you're my date tonight. She's just a pretty new face and I'm guy. We do stupid crap like that." Clove was fighting the smile that wanted to break out but if the twinkle in Cato's eyes was an indication she was failing. "I know this because you've beat it into my head multiple times."

She could feel the smile on her lips now but didn't care he had wormed his way out of her anger yet again. _Not that he really understands why or how I was so mad._ "Well if you'd ever learn I could stop."

"But where's the fun in that?" The pair was sharing bright grins when the band their district had hired for the Victory Tour party struck up a slower tempo song and the guest started pairing off Peeta half-dragging Katniss to the center of the dance floor Clove noticed out of the corner of her eye. "Would you like to dance?"

Her attention snapped back to Cato who had his hand extended to her while looking at her warmly. Wordlessly, she placed her hand in his following him out to the floor moving to settle her other hand on his shoulder feeling his loop around her waist pulling her closer to his body. He flashed her a smile before he began to lead her around the floor expertly not trodding on her feet once. In their dance, they passed the reigning victors and Peeta's melodic voice reached the two despite the hushed tone he was singing to Katniss in. "I'd have to say that whole star-crossed lovers thing seems real."

Cato's deep laugh hit her ears a sound she had come to find she loved. "Yeah I know, he's got that Prince Charming shit down." He dipped his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Makes the rest of us look bad."

Unwillingly Clove felt a small shiver run down her spine but if he noticed he didn't show it. She squeezed his shoulder lightly getting him to look back at her. "You're not so bad."

"Well I try." He chuckled at the eye roll he received not that he'd been expecting anything else; her reaction was always the same when he said something like that. It was part of the reason he did it so often. He loved her reaction. Because even though she was rolling her eyes at him there was always this light smile on her lips when she did and that alone made the whole action one of his favorites of hers.

"And then you go and say things like that."

He released his hold on her just long enough to tap her on the nose, something she hated, before wrapping her up again. "You love me anyway babe."

"Well that must mean I'm crazy." She was grinning widely at him her eyes alight with happiness something he was sure was mirrored on his face. There was no doubt that Clove and he were a good pair and he'd thought about what being more with her would be like. But he cherished her too much to potentially be someone who'd hurt her. He was supposed to protect her from things like that, even if it was protecting her from himself. She'd been through so much already and he just didn't know if he could the man she needed.

"No crazier than me loving you."

Clove couldn't help the way her heart jumped when he said he loved her even though she knew how he meant it. She laughed softly moving her hand a little further up her shoulder resting her chin on her hand. "Aren't we quite a pair?"

Cato pressed a kiss to her hair hearing the tone of her voice change the same new atmosphere clinging to him as well. "Yeah aren't we?" He swayed them to the music no more words passing between them his arm tightening around her just a bit.

Clove resisted the temptation to let the whole bout of feelings that had been building up within her over the past few years burst forth and consume her. Letting them through would make her reckless and do something stupid. _Like kiss him. _So instead she just clung to him a little harder savoring the feeling of being in his arms like this.

Far too soon the last notes of the song rang out and Clove knew she'd have to untangle herself from her best friend as reluctant as she may be to do that. He made everything seem so refreshingly normal and okay. She pulled back looking up into his smiling face one of her own forming on her lips when he brushed his knuckles along her cheek in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture for even between the two of them. She was about to speak his name to question him on it but another voice beat her to it. "May I cut in?"

Both Cato and Clove looked over at the sound eyes widening as they took in the new person. Clove suddenly felt the butterflies in her stomach die away and the smile slip off her face as she took in the mystery girl that captivated Cato so fully. She was even more beautiful in person. Her eyes were trained solely on Cato and his eyes were locked back on hers making Clove feel like the intruder instead. Quickly she stepped away from her friend his hands falling back to his sides the movement seeming to jar him out of the stupor he'd fallen into for the third time in one day. "Of course." She smiled as politely as she could at the blonde before turning around and hurrying off not caring to see Cato take the girl he'd been fixated by in his arms and see her fall for him and vice versa. She wasn't kidding when she said one day, sooner or later someone would melt the ice that surrounded his heart. _I was just hoping one day he might find I already had. _

She was so immersed in her thoughts and concentrating on putting as much distance between herself and the couple she didn't fully realize where she or register the body that was crossing right into her path. She smacked right into something hard knocking her off balance causing her to teeter in her heels precariously. "Whoa." An arm shot out wrapping around her waist tugging her upright. "Are you okay?" Clove raised her eyes to find a pair of electric blue ones. "I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going."

Peeta smiled warmly at her and she found his smile was contagious. "I think maybe I'm the one who should paying closer attention." She laughed lightly his own small chuckle mingling in. "Thank you by the way, this floor is quite unyielding which would've guaranteed me a nice lovely bruise."

He grabbed two glasses off a passing waiter handing one over to her. "You're not the first ungraceful brunette I've met. Funny since Katniss is a hunter yet let Effie get a hold of her and all that instinct flies right out of her head."

"Where is the Juliet to your Romeo?" He chuckled lowly again before pointing over towards a large food table where an impressive spread was laid out along with Haymitch and Katniss lingering by it. "Oh."

Peeta shook his head as he looked over at his mentor and love. "The two of them are exactly alike no matter how much they deny it." He took a sip of his drink while turning his attention back on Clove. "Neither can stand being in the spotlight for too long."

The brunette raised her eyebrows briefly. "They have some fun times ahead of them." Peeta nodded in agreement with her words a glint of amusement in his blue pools. "Well I'm sure your mentor already knows but you and Katniss will soon learn being a victor is a lot like attaining celebrity status."

He laughed heartily at that casting another quick look at Katniss who looked as every bit uncomfortable as Clove herself did back around Cato and his newest interest. "Yeah I'm starting to get that." As if sensing eyes on him Peeta glanced over at Katniss where she was pleading at him to cross over to her.

Clove took note of the younger girl mouthing 'Help' at the man in front of her as well. "Oh I think you're being beckoned."

"I think you're right." He drew his blue orbs back to her sending her another smile full of warmth and kindness. She had to admit she was glad he'd come out; this guy was just too good of a person. She hoped he wasn't too scared from his Games; he didn't deserve to be she could already tell. "It was nice meeting you, Clove."

She furrowed her eyebrows lightly. "How do you know my name?"

"I remember you from your own Games and tour." _Oh yeah that makes sense. _He held out his hand for her to shake then surprised her by kissing her cheek lightly for a quick moment. "Bye Clove."

"Bye Peeta." He grinned at her one last time before jogging over to Katniss enveloping her in a hug immediately which seemed to calm her." _She's a lucky one. _Their easy display of affection for one another had that ache in her own heart flare back up it only intensifying when she glanced back just able to make out Cato and the girl dancing. She knew she should stay but couldn't find it in her to. She'd rather just go home, get out this dress, and then go collect her son.

Her plan formed in her head she headed for the door Xavier falling into step beside her after a few steps. "Clove dear what's wrong?"

She flashed him a fake smile not that she thought he could tell the difference. "Nothing I'm just far too tired to stay longer. I'd rather not pass out in the middle of this, not proper decorum I'm sure."

Xavier scrutinized her for a moment but then broke out in a grin himself taking her arm. "Perfectly understandable my dear. I'll go with you and help you out of your dress." She nodded in agreement letting him lead the way finding it easier to just let him have the reins.

* * *

"Clove!" Cato rapped on his best friend's front door for the first time in a good while, usually he just stepped on through not bothering to knock. He had a key and everything but this morning he felt the need to be a bit more cautious. The male victor of all people informed him that he'd seen Clove sneak out of the party early but by the time he had been told the party was already winding down. So here he found himself the next day outside her house waiting, maybe even a small part of him hoping, she'd answer the door. "Clove!"

A small dark-haired figure came racing forward the image a bit warbled due to the frosted glass. Cato heard the soft click of the lock being undone before the door swung inward only Andrew's little feet noticeable beyond the edge of the frame for the rest of his weight was focused on drawing back the door; both hands wrapped around the doorknob. "Hi Cato!"

The boy's voice was slightly muffled but still quite audible. The 20-year old laughed moving into the house and unlatching Andrew's hands from the knob before lifting him up into the crook of his arm. "Hey there buddy." He ruffled the kid's hair before glancing around the empty kitchen. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in her room. She told me to play in mine until she was done but I don't think she heard you knocking." Cato nodded in acknowledgement though a part of him felt like Clove heard him perfectly just made the conscious decision to ignore him. "Cato, come play with me while mommy's busy."

He looked down at the happy expression on Andrew's face for Cato had never refused him before. "Let me go talk to your mom first okay?"

"Alright." He hated the more dejected tone the 4-year old's voice took on but he'd make it up to him later. With Andrew still in his hold he began to climb the stairs keeping his steps as quiet as possible. Once he reached he landing, he stooped down so he could set Andrew back on his feet then nudged him gently back towards his room.

His little bare feet clapped against the hardwood as he headed back to his room shooting Cato a quick look over his shoulder, which earned him a wave towards his room. Cato waited to make sure he entered his room following him a few paces behind closing the door halfway once Andrew was settled. Then he turned his attention back towards the hall where Clove's room was located at the end. _Here we go Reynolds. _He crossed along the long hallway knocking on her door lightly. "Clove?"

He swore he heard a heavy sigh from behind the wood but he wasn't given much time to dwell on it before the woman he'd been looking for opened the door smiling at him slightly. "Morning Cato."

"Morning." His eyes searched her face for any trace of anger or emotion that would give him a clue as to why she had left so early last night but he wasn't the only Career-trained one in this scenario, she was just as good as him when it came to hiding emotions. "Mellark told me you left early last night."

She brushed by him dressed simply in a rich red ribbed long-sleeved Henley and a pair of dark skinny jeans making for Andrew's room. "Yeah sorry I didn't find you first I just didn't feel so well so I decided to come on home. I made sure to thank your mom for watching Drew."

Cato stopped her with a hand on her wrist turning her back to him. "I'm not here to make sure you used your manners." There was a small laugh in his voice but the delight wasn't reflected on her face. "You sure you're okay?"

She could hear the implication in his voice knowing he wasn't really buying her 'not feeling well' excuse but that was the story she had chosen and she was sticking to it. "Yeah I'm great. I was just really tired last night and the party atmosphere zapped the last of my energy. Thankfully your mom wore out my little guy for me." She flashed him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes like he knew it should.

He released his loose grip on her to cross his arms over his chest. "Just how long are we pretending like this exactly?"

Clove sighed running a hair through her hair. "We're not pretending at all because there's nothing to pretend about. Now I have to get Andrew dressed."

Before she could take two steps however Cato moved in front of her and began to back her into her bedroom ignoring her protests shutting the door softly behind them so Andrew wouldn't accidentally overhear anything. He locked his eyes on hers and rested his hands on her arms. "I thought we had an agreement not to lie to each other."

"I'm not…" She averted her eyes to the ground feeling the warmth from his hands but wishing instead he'd just let things be. _But that's not Cato. _

He exhaled loudly dropping his hands to his sides and walking a few steps away. He ran through the night in his head trying to pinpoint what might have her acting so strange. Finally it clicked. "Is this about that girl? Are you mad at me about that?"

The flush on her cheeks gave him his answer. "No." More lies.

He got it all now. "Okay I get it." He walked back over to her taking her hand in his and leading her to the bed tugging her down beside him. "5 minutes earlier I said I wouldn't abandon you and I did just that. I'm sorry."

Clove knew he was sincere and honestly she didn't even know what she had to be angry about. It wasn't his fault he didn't know. "You don't have to apologize, you find her interesting and she obviously returns the sentiment. I told you, you could still have that life." He made to argue with her but she continued. "And I really was tired and being the third wheel didn't sound too fun either. Plus I got to talk to Peeta before I left and he's a really good guy so I just might have another friend besides you in the Capitol." Cato narrowed his eyes at her but all that did was make her smile from amusement. _Curse him for being too damn cute to stay mad at. _

He knocked into her shoulder lightly. "You trying to replace me?"

She laughed at that throwing her head back and everything. "I do believe that's an impossible task."

"Because I'm so amazing right?"

"Sure we'll go with that."

He pulled her to her feet tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear so it didn't fall into her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you with Drew."

"You're such a good friend." With a smile she patted his cheek lightly the last pat having far too much force behind it.

She smirked at him before wrenching open the door and padding down to her son's room Cato following rubbing his lightly reddening cheek gingerly. "Ah yes Clove Banner, sweet as can be they say."

She spun on her socked heels her hand resting on the handle to Andrew's room. "Do you want a knife thrown at you?"

"No thank you."

"Yeah didn't think so." The duo smiled at one another before a question Clove had been holding back suddenly just burst out. "So is the girl anyway?"

Cato's smile transformed into a more nervous grin as he brought up a hand to run through his messy blonde hair. "Ah you don't know her."

Clove slumped a little against Andrew's doorframe rolling her eyes at his avoidance. "Yes I gathered that on my own. I meant more like what's her name?"

He waved off her question dismissively trying to move through her towards Andrew who'd be the perfect buffer but she braced herself between the door and the frame making it a little harder than usual. He could still blow right through her but he never would. Victor and a mother or not he'd always see her as delicate. _Not that I'll ever tell her that unless I do in fact want a knife thrown at my head. _"Look just don't worry about it alright? Don't we have a 4-year old to tend to?"

"In a minute." Now it was her crossing her arms and suspicions running high. "What is with you? It's just a question."

"She's from Twelve alright?"

Clove wanted to laugh at the look on his face; it was almost like he expected her to be a ticking time bomb. "So? It's not like that's a crime." Truthfully she was surprised at herself for bringing up the girl in the first place but not many things made Cato nervous, she was curious. "Wait." Her eyes widened in alarm and she smacked Cato's arm forcibly satisfied when he grimaced. "Please don't tell me that girl from last night was just a decoy or something and it's really Everdeen that's got you all twitchy."

"No!" He was still clutching at his arm. "That really hurt you know."

"God you big baby, no it didn't you're built like a brick wall."

He glared lightly at her but didn't press the matter further. "And I am not twitchy."

Clove had to laugh despite his glaring hardening. "Sorry to break it to you honey but yeah you are. You know I'm going to get it out of you eventually."

"Clearly if physical abuse is your method of choice."

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes once more a quick glance through the crack in Andrew's door to see him still playing some video game. She was surprised he hadn't heard them by now. "So why not save yourself the trouble?"

Cato looked like he was pondering the question for a moment before a smirk graced his features. "It's more fun this way."

She scoffed in disbelief her gaze jumping back quickly to where he was still massaging the 'sore' spot on his arm. "My hitting you is more fun?"

"I like getting you all riled up." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "A few bruises here and there just might be worth it."

She tried to break him with the look he called her 'predatory' one, something she apparently developed during the games but it didn't faze him or his irritating smirk one bit. "Ugh you're impossible."

Finally they entered Andrew's room Clove crossing over to his drawers to pick out an outfit while Cato wrestled him away from his game. "Right back at you babe." When she glanced over at him in response he winked at her and for one brief moment she felt something she never really had before when it came to Cato. Possessive.


	5. Another One Please

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: Alright I'm back, sorry for the wait. Scatter-brained is just one adjective you could use to describe me as of late. Anywho, pushing that aside for the moment I'm delving back into this story and hopefully I'm too rusty or anything :P **

Chapter 5: Another One Please

"Andrew, honey stop squirming. I don't want to drop you." The teen mother hiked her son higher up on her hip before tightening her hold as she traversed the small distance between her house and the Reynolds'. Their little 'trip' wasn't exactly planned but Andrew had been yammering all day about wanting to see Cato, Jade, Zane, and his Auntie Barbara. As bad as it sounded, Clove just couldn't take his whining tone anymore. But it had been a few days since her and Cato made up and while she'd never admit it out loud, going without her best friend for too long made her agitated. It was exactly something she was proud of, her dependence on him was so high, but it was hard to not miss those blue eyes and that smile of his. Anyway, she figured she should take advantage of the free day of babysitting she'd get so she could get Cato to go help her run a few errands. It was easier to have him carry the heavy bags. Her flats made a soft clacking sound as she ascended the stairs up to the Reynolds' front door Andrew all the while wriggling in his mother's hold more. She bit back her sigh of frustration instead sliding the arm he wasn't nestled on around his middle. "Knock on the door for Mommy."

Banging was more like it as the 4-year old brought both of his tiny fists into contact with the door using all his might but it got Clove smiling nonetheless. It was nice to see he had inherited more traits from Cato just by being around him rather than from his father genetically. Truthfully, Andrew's facial features held a fair amount of Trenton in them, she couldn't really deny that Andrew was his son, but it was all he had gotten from his father not that she minded that at all. Her judge of character when it came to Trenton might've been completely off but the beautiful gift that was her son was as lovely as one could be. She'd entertained herself sometimes saying that he'd gotten his sweet nature all from her but she knew he was mimicking the one man in his life a fair amount too.

Clove was brought back to the present when someone pulled open the door a laugh bubbling up in her when she saw Zane standing there his hair sticking up in a multitude of different directions while he slowly blinked. Clearly he had just woken up. "Morning Zane." Her eyes darted briefly to the clock on the mantle that laugh escaping as she read the time. "Or should I say afternoon."

He grinned crookedly at her looking uncannily like his big brother right then. They both had the dirty blonde hair, defined jaw, and sun-kissed skin. If it weren't for his chocolate colored eyes, courtesy of his mother, he'd be a mini Cato. "Oh I'm just recovering from my wild night. You know how us Reynolds men can be." He winked roguishly at her earning him another laugh.

She stepped across the threshold shaking her head at him. "Oh yeah you're just a bunch of animals aren't you?" Andrew finally won the battle forcing his mother to set him on his feet letting him launch himself at Zane's legs the force nearly toppling the 15-year old over. "Just don't go turning my little man into one of you."

The younger Reynolds' brother switched his gaze from the kid still attached to him up to lock eyes with her mischievousness alight within them. "Too late, my plans have been made." He bent down to Andrew's level turning him around so they were both facing the brunette. "He'll be my prodigy."

Out of nowhere a hand came out to smack Zane upside the head followed by a deep voice saying, "Oh come on Zane, what'd the kid ever do to you? That'd just be cruel." Both Clove and Zane, who was now rubbing the back of his head further messing up his hair, looked over to see Cato grinning at them Jade on his back with her hands gripping his shoulders.

The middle Reynolds' child glared over at his siblings. "Shut-up Cato. Which one of you hit me?"

Cato tossed a look full of pride up at his sister while she waved tauntingly at her brother. "That'd be me."

"I hate you. I hate you both."

Cato and Jade chuckled in unison at his comment the same glint of mischief that Zane had in his eyes earlier mirrored in their matching sets of blue. "We love you too bro." Jade made a kissing noise in the air while smirking over at Zane. Clove watched their interaction with some envy, she'd always wanted siblings but her parents said they already had the perfect child. _I bet they're regretting that now. _

"I want a piggyback ride too!" Instantly all the attention was on Andrew who during the three siblings small exchange had crawled over to Cato whom he was now trying to climb up.

"Just a second buddy." Cato made to let Jade slide off back to the ground but before he could even move his hands from holding his sister up one centimeter, Zane had picked up Andrew settling him on Jade's back. A low groan issued from Cato at the unexpected extra weight now piled on top of him.

He met his best friend's gaze seeing how amused she was by the situation he now found himself in. "You feel like helping me out here?"

She giggled lightly while shaking her head a few times in reply. "No, I'm sure a big, strong guy like you can handle it. I'm on Zane's side for this one." She knocked her shoulder against Zane's, who had now stepped back beside her to admire his handiwork. A light shriek from Jade rang out, Cato wincing from the vicinity she was to his ear, as Andrew grabbed a handful of her hair unknowingly and yanking it. In response she wrapped her arms around her oldest brother's neck to keep her balance but her grip was a little too tight.

Zane and Clove just laughed louder at the strangled noise that Cato made before rasping out, "Jade…I need to breathe."

Finally taking mercy on him, Clove composed herself enough to pad over to the jumble of limbs Cato, Jade, and Andrew made. "Alright, come on honey, Cato will give you a ride a little later." She tried to reach him but she wasn't tall like Cato or Zane, which made the process rather difficult. "Cato bend down."

He laughed, albeit scratchily, while he did his best not to let Jade topple to the ground and by extension Andrew as well. "If I do that I'm going to lose my cargo here." He jostled his sister higher up, a sound of delight issuing from Andrew and a squeak from the 13-year old girl.

"Zane, come help me." Obediently he meandered over to her side. "Give me a boost will you."

His eyebrows furrowed. _I could just get him…but okay. _"Sure no problem." Effortlessly he placed a hand each on her hips then lifted Clove up.

The suddenness to which she was in the air startled her for a moment but she pushed that aside so she could focus on getting her son to release the grip he still had on Jade's blonde hair. _Lord if Barbara walked in right now…_ Clove was sure this was a sight to see. "Drew baby you got to let it go. Uncle Zane can't hold me forever."

The blonde laughed. "Take your time, no rush here. I can always just do this."

Clove wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying but she sure did feel where he moved his hand from its spot on her waist. "Hand off ass." She had lowered her voice so Andrew wouldn't hear her but Jade and Cato did.

"Zane!"

The 15-year old did as Clove ordered chuckling as he did so. "You three are no fun."

Jade scoffed at her brother as she felt the hold on her hair slacken. "Yeah and you're a pervert."

Cato groaned again when he felt Andrew's weight leave his back. Immediately he put Jade back on her feet before straightening up his back popping in protest from being slightly hunched over. "Oh that's going to hurt later."

Clove, also now on solid footing, handed Andrew over to Jade so she could go greet her friend properly. "Oh you poor thing." She took his face in her hands pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks. He smiled down at her when she pulled away keeping her gasp stifled when he reached up to push some hair behind her ear and away from her face. However, the jolt of electricity she felt when his fingers brushed her skin was much harder to ignore. "Um…I-I need your help. I need to go get a few things."

He smiled easily at her his hand falling away back to his side. "Yeah sure no problem I need to send off a letter anyway, just let me go change real quick." She nodded only then noticing he was dressed simply in a pair of sweats and an old, well-worn shirt of his dad's. As her eyes followed him up the stairs she guessed Barbara's absence meant his father was having another bad day. It seemed he had those more frequently now than before. She knew Barbara would say he was getting better or that there was progress but Clove had noticed how the reassuring smiles never really met her eyes, eyes that held worry in them. She'd just always been polite not to saying anything to refute her.

Tearing her eyes from the now empty staircase, she saw Zane pass by her with Andrew laying across his arms horizontally his arms outstretched in front of him while the 15-year old made plane noises and lifted Andrew around crazily. When the pair was close enough, Clove's hand shot out to smack Zane's head where Jade had earlier. "Ow. Why does everyone keep hitting me?"

"You know what you did."

Jade's quiet laugh carried from the kitchen. "Yeah Zane, not every girl is a tart. Just the ones you know. Real keepers they are."

Zane made a face over at his baby sister, halting for a moment with his plane movements. Andrew looked between the siblings at his mother wondering one thing. "What's a tart?"

"A pastry filled with jam." Clove whipped around to see Cato descending the stairs him being the one to quickly answer Andrew and who was now shooting his sister a look. She raised her hands in front of innocently before turning her back on him so she could continue to make herself, Zane, and Andrew a snack. "We'll back in a bit." He settled his gaze on his brother. "Try not to burn the house down."

"Seriously you play with some matches one time when you're younger…"

"You burned the shed down three months ago." The two stared at each other for a few moments before the younger broke off resuming his play with Andrew. Cato shook his head while placing a hand at the small of Clove's back urging her toward the door. "Come on let's go." Once they exited into the chilly pre-winter air Clove tugged her jacket a little more around her. "I swear my siblings need help."

"You're brother and sister are great. Zane could do with some training and maybe require a leash every now and then but still." It was then she caught sight of the ivory envelope sticking out of his pocket. "So…writing your lady love?"

Cato sighed wrapping his arm around Clove pulling into his side. "Give it up, Clove."

"Oh come on, just tell me already. I left you alone for a few days it's time to share."

"I just want to keep this to myself for a bit. Have a little something that's just mine." He glanced over at her. "I like secrets."

"Yes I've learned." Over the years Cato had kept her in the dark about plenty of things only to later have them thrust upon her in the worst of ways. In her past experiences, a Cato secret was a dangerous thing. Which only made that pit in her stomach grow.

* * *

"Jesus woman, just how much shit exactly do you need?" Clove only sniggered to herself as she continued to browse through the current store she had dragged her best friend to, who of which was already laden down with bags. "You know, my back was already tweaked. But congratulations we've now officially thrown it out of whack permanently. I'll never stand up straight again."

"Good, you could use to lose a few inches anyhow."

"Oh hardy har har. You're a regular comedian." He swung out at her with a bag catching her on her backside causing her to twist around and retaliate with her purse except she missed.

"Baby."

"I'm sorry what was that?" The brunette rolled her eyes before halting her shopping to turn around once more to face her friend. The smile she had been sporting however slipped right off her face and her eyes grew wide. "Clove?" Cato set her bags of things down against a display so he could take hold of her hands. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes however were unblinking and fixed on something over his shoulder. "T-Trenton?" The utterance of that name had Cato spinning around his gaze indeed finding the man that he'd been wanting to run into for the past four years. Instantly his face darkened and he felt his hands close into fists.

Trenton was overall a rather good-looking man. His dark hair and eyes gave him a bit of mysterious air while he's slightly tanned skin and well-defined muscles made him easy on the eyes for sure. His jeans fit him snugly, with which he paired a simple white shirt and his signature leather jacket. It was well broken in due to him having worn it all through school. In Clove's eyes, he hadn't changed at all since she'd last saw him. "Hey there Cloverleaf."

It was that one word that triggered Clove to snap out of whatever trance she'd fallen into at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" _If he had been expecting us to exchange small talk and pleasantries he's going to be sorely disappointed. _

For the shortest moment, he did seem taken aback by her harshness but the cool smirk he had perfected fell easily on his lips. "Let's just say I missed home." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "A few personal things especially."

Cato made to lunge at him for there was no mistaking the look Trenton had in his eyes as his gaze roved over his former lover lingering in certain spots. The tone in his voice only reinforced his look. Plus Cato just really wanted to pummel this guy. Clove laid a hand on his forearm though making him stay put through it was visibly quite an effort to do so.

Trenton didn't miss the exchange his smirk simply widening. "Glad to see you finally trained your dog."

Cato wrestled with himself to whether to listen to Clove's silent orders or just damn it all to hell. "Cato…"

He heard the warning in her voice. "Clove just let me do it. I'll make it quick." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Painful but quick enough.'

"I can handle this."

"But I can finish it."

Rather than continue arguing with him, she simply sidestepped around her best friend so she could look Trenton in the eye. "Why are you back?" She ground out the words violence of her own wanting to break out.

He smiled casually at her as if he couldn't feel the tension mounting between them as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall. "I just told you, missed good old District Two."

"What about your fiancée?"

Trenton shrugged nonchalantly while fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket. "Didn't work out."

She smiled nastily after his answer while her mouth twisted into a sneer. "Funny how that happens with you isn't it?" She felt a shock of satisfaction run through her when she saw his smirk falter. "Either way, go back."

He laughed mockingly at her moving to cross his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Go back. Or go somewhere else, I don't really care, you just can't stay here."

His eyes twinkled with mirth, obviously enjoying her anger. "Actually love, I can."

She twitched violently when he called her 'love'. She could feel the hold she had on her anger snapping until Cato's arm snaked around her waist loosely. "No actually you can't."

Trenton pushed off from the wall stalking towards her and Cato at a frustratingly slow pace. "And why is that Clove?"

Her voice took on a dangerous tone and dropped to a harsh whisper. "You know damn well why." Cato tightened his hold on her shuffling her into him just a bit. She was breathing heavily and he knew he was the only thing anchoring her from flying into the fit of rage he could tell was rolling within her. While he'd like nothing more than to just let her go and even join in, his anger took a backseat to protecting her.

The mother and absentee father glared at one another heatedly until oddly enough Trenton broke out into a grin clapping his hands together. "That reminds me, where is he? I'd like to meet my little man."

Clove grew completely stiff at his words and she sputtered for a few brief seconds. "E-Excuse me?" He smiled so condescendingly down at her. _God does he know how to make my blood boil?_

"I think it's time the kid met his father don't you think?"

Even though he couldn't see it, Cato just knew she was probably staring at the man before her like he just grown an extra head. "No, I don't. You're not getting within ten feet of him."

Trenton laughed again reaching up to brush his knuckles along her cheek but she slapped his hand away, not that he'd been expecting anything else. _I just like messing with her. _"Clove, love, hasn't anyone told you? He's **our **son."

That did it. Clove wrenched out of Cato grip and shoved Trenton with all her strength succeeding in making him to stumble back and over his over feet. "He is not our son! He is **MY **son! You are nothing to him and you never will be!"

It was only then that Trenton took on an air of menace. His eyes grew stormy, his expression hard. He leaned toward Clove just a little, just enough to make her a touch weary of him. "Whether you like it or not sweetheart, I'm his father. And I have rights."

Cato raced forward grabbing hold of her again and dragging her away from Trenton. It was clear what he was capable of and Cato wasn't about to let him get at Clove. She knew he was trying to intimidate her and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit frightened of him when he was like this. But he was trying to get to Andrew and that made her bold. "I don't care Trenton, I'll kill you first."

That damn smirk took over his features again but this time it had a trace of evil in it. "That's a little dark for you."

"I'm the one that was in the Games Trenton, not you. I have no qualms about ending another's life."

He nodded his head slowly as if pondering her words thoughtfully. "True. But you forget Clove, I know you. And you crack easily if one knows just…where…to push." He grinned smugly at her one more time before he walked backward a few steps then turned and took his leave from the shop.

"Do you think he'll really go after Andrew?" Her voice was shaking; she hated what he could do to her. Hated everything he was.

Cato twirled her around his arms and then embraced her tightly resting his chin on her head, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "He has to get through me first."

* * *

**This took kind of a crazy direction but I think it works out alright? What about you?**


	6. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games, if I did things would've been tweaked here and there. Just saying.**

**AN: Wow, I seriously don't even realize how quickly times flies, how long has it been since I updated? Five months? That's insane, wow. I apologize profusely for the huge gap, you all probably thought I'd forgotten about this huh? I'll admit I did lose focus for awhile but I'm back now! **

Chapter 6: Impossible

Clove stroked her son's hair softly simply watching him sleep peacefully. After their usual nighttime struggle with getting the four-year old to bed, she tried her best to get some rest herself but Trenton's words haunted her. Couple that with the fact that knowing he was now back is District Two, incredibly too close for comfort for her, made sleep difficult to come by. After staring up at her ceiling for at least an hour and half, she gave up on sleep instead choosing to cross downstairs into the kitchen to make her some tea and then her feet carried her to Andrew's room. She couldn't help but to creep over to his bed sitting on the edge pulling his covers more securely around him. He was a real terror in his sleep as well. The thought brought a smile to her lips but it was weak and it was brief. _I'm his father. And I have rights. _Unwillingly a chill ran down her spine as she recalled the darker look Trenton's face had taken on. She'd always known he had a mean streak, just at the tender age of fifteen she called it a touch of bad boy in him. Clove had to scoff at how naïve she had been back then. Her father had always said she had to work on that particular flaw of hers if she expected to be the kind of Career that won The Hunger Games. Then again, both he and she thought they had at least two more years to refine that, but no one volunteered for her when she was chosen. She wasn't sure if it was because the viciousness she had displayed in the academy had people thinking she'd be just fine going in at fifteen or if they just simply decided they'd let her have it thinking it was what she'd want. Either way, her heart hadn't been as protected back then as it was now and she let herself get tangled up in Trenton Mills.

The young mother gazed down at her son still stroking his hair away from his face absentmindedly. When she was pregnant with him she had moments wondering if she had known that she'd be tied to Trenton forever before she made the decision to sleep with him whether or not she'd stop herself. On her lowest nights she cursed the unborn baby she was carrying but the moment she held him for the first time she apologized over and over for those fleeting thoughts. She wouldn't trade that mistake she made with Trenton for anything because any other person wouldn't have given her Andrew, but she wouldn't pretend she wished that mistake had been made later in life.

And just when she thought she had it all figured out, just when she thought that she could really do this and everything the Capitol expected of their victors, along with Cato and his family's help of course, he came back. He came back and dropped just subtle enough of a hint that had her worked up into a tizzy because she couldn't figure out what his exact next move would be. She honestly didn't know if he had every intention of fighting her for Andrew or if he just wanted to mess with her by hitting her where it'd hurt the most. The thought of losing her son, even partially, to the excuse of a man that was his father terrified her and physically hurt. _He has to get through me first. _Clove knew Cato was good for his word and his promises but Trenton still had power that even her best friend couldn't refute. He did have rights and he decided to use them to his advantage…_I guess I'll have to kill him then. _She laughed lightly at her thought as she remembered what she had spat at her ex-lover not that she knew why she was laughing. She knew it was the only solution that would stop Trenton from doing as he wanted if that was route he chose. _I suppose if I don't laugh I'll start crying. _Part of her wanted to believe that since four years had passed and it wasn't a real secret that Trenton had abandoned her, moved away, and got engaged to another woman, that those facts would nullify the rights he had. But Clove knew better than to wish for something so easy, nothing in her life had been easy apart from her relationship with Cato, _yet recently that's found itself to have bumps in the road as well. _She highly doubted whatever court they'd be directed to whether it be in the district or the Capitol would want to give too much time to her case. They'd see he'd never signed away his rights as Andrew's father and that'd be it. That was the law and the law didn't care how much of a jackass any father might be.

Clove didn't notice her hand clenching around the handle of her mug tighter and tighter until her nails that were digging into her palm broke skin prompting a sharp gasp to leave her and the cup of tea go tumbling to ground the liquid seeping into the carpet. "Shit."

It was then the rustling of sheets could be heard drawing her attention back to her son clumsily pushing himself up a little one hand rubbing at his eyes. "Mommy?"

She cursed at herself again mentally for having woken him; she knew it didn't take much to rouse him. "I'm sorry baby I didn't meant to wake you." She reached over to lay him back down gently tugging his comforter up to his chin. "Go back to sleep." The simple act of tucking him back in bed had tears trying to form in her eyes knowing that this could be taken from her. She scooped up the fallen mug before placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams honey."

Hurriedly she made for the door ignoring the stinging in her hand for the moment but his voice still thick with sleep stopped her. "Why are you sad Mommy?"

Those five words had her tripping over herself as she turned back to Andrew still in the positioned she'd left him but staring at her wonderingly. "I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about it just go to sleep." He was about to protest but she put her finger to her lips. "Sleep." After a moment he nodded at her closing his eyes. "I love you."

She thought he hadn't heard her whisper but his own reply carried over to her. "Love you too Mommy." She smiled sadly to herself as she walked out of the room shutting the door silently behind her. Quickly however that sadness started hardening her resolve and morphing into determination. Andrew was her son, not hers and Trenton. She carried him, gave birth to him, and was raising him all by herself with some help along the way. Trenton didn't know the first thing about him and he obviously couldn't keep his own life together let alone do a good job in raising a child. She wasn't going to let him hurt Andrew like he hurt her. She'd make sure of that.

* * *

Big, fluffy snowflakes floated to the ground in the first snowfall of the winter and it was all Clove could do to keep her son from running outside and diving headfirst into the white powder that had accumulated overnight a fairly impressive amount. "But Mommy it'd be so fun! I want to make a snowman! And have a snowball fight!"

Clove had to laugh lightly at the excitement so evident in his voice and the brightness held in his eyes. "Baby you'll have to give Mommy a little bit." At the moment she was trying her best to get a fire started but she couldn't figure out how to open the chute so as not to have black, billowy smoke infiltrate the house from the fire. _You'd think I'd remember after having watched Cato do this numerous times. _

"Mommy…"

She could hear the impatience in her son's tone so finally she just gave up pulling herself up heading over to him. "Alright let's make a deal." She saw a spark of interest enter his eyes getting a wide smile from her. "Go upstairs and get dressed in something warm. Mittens, coat, hat, and anything else you'd need. While you do that I'm going to call Cato," a toothy grin of his own appeared on Andrew's face at the sound of his idol's name, "and once he gets the fire all situated for me we'll go out."

He began to nod enthusiastically racing for the stairs already. "Deal!" Clove laughed as she watched him tear up the staircase and around the corner heading for his room before going to retrieve the phone and dial next door. It rang a few times before Barbara's voice filtered through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hi Barbara it's Clove."

The fellow mother smiled at the sound of the young woman's voice that she had come to think of as another daughter. She and her little boy were just as much part of her family as her three children. _Maybe one day my son will wizen up and put a ring on her finger making it official._ "Oh hello dear, how are you and Drew doing? Keeping warm I hope." She wasn't fully knowing of exactly what her son and Clove's relationship was and what it all entailed but she had seen the looks given each way every once in awhile so she knew the wonder of what more would be like was in their thoughts as well.

"Almost ready!" Clove glanced towards the stairs when she heard Drew's voice call down prompting her to swallow down the laugh that wanted to break free.

"Actually I need your son's help. For the life of me I can't figure out how to work this darn fireplace and I need his expertise."

The older woman looked over to where Cato had just emerged downstairs holding a tray in his hand, thankfully empty showing that her husband had a healthy appetite today. "Of course honey, let me get him for you real quick." She put the phone against her shoulder. "Cato darling, phone. It's Clove."

She noticed the extra haste he put in his step as he made his way into the kitchen to set the tray down in the sink before heading back towards their living room vaulting over the couch to cut his travel time down. "Thanks." He swiped the phone from his mother's hand. "Clove?" Ever since their little run in with Trenton two days ago he had been worried that he'd get a call from his friend saying he was there or had been, causing havoc like always. More than anything he was worried that Andrew would find out the truth.

Clove could hear the light undertone of worry in his voice feeling bad for worrying him any amount and touched that he would remain on alert for her and Drew. "Hey, I need you to come over if you don't mind. The fireplace and I are having a row."

Instantly he relaxed chuckling at how she phrased her predicament. "Honestly, you've watched me do this for you how many times now?"

"Oh shut up and just come make me a damn fire would you?"

He grinned brightly just imagining the annoyed look she was sporting at that moment. Nose scrunched slightly, eyebrow quirked, biting her lower lip a bit while staring him down if he was in front of her at the moment. "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone instantly making for the door only stopping long enough to slip into some boots and yank his coat from the rack by the door. "I'm going to Clove's."

"Alright, have fun." His mother had long given up asking how long he'd be; it was just easier to go with things as they happened. The moment he began sleeping over at her house during Clove's pregnancy she stopped asking. Clove and Andrew were everything to him.

* * *

"Alright we're good to go." Cato stepped back giving Clove and a now dressed for the snow Andrew a view of the flames now licking up the sides of the wood the wondrous feel of the heat it gave off already meeting them. Clove knew she could have easily just used the heat in her house but as much as her son loved snow, she loved getting to sit by a fire. "What do you say little man, ready to go win the war?"

Jade and Zane were already outside and on his way over to Clove's had gotten them to agree to a snowball fight once he got everything squared away at Clove's house. His news had Andrew bouncing around the whole time Cato worked. "Yeah, let's go show 'em whose boss!"

The brunette grinned over at her boys as she collapsed into a chair. "You two go have fun, kick some tail and whatnot."

Cato and Drew shared a look before settling their gazes back on her. "Oh no missy, you're going out with us too."

She looked at their determined faces automatically starting to shake her head. "Oh no, I'm staying right here where's its dry and warm."

"Now Clove," she watched her best friend begin to stalk forward slowly until he had a hand braced on either armrest caging her in somewhat, "don't make me drag you out there. Cause I will."

Clove looked into blue eyes full of pure mirth and his lips turned up in a playful smirk. Deciding to call his bluff she put on a smirk to match his own and leant forward just a bit. "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

He didn't react for a few seconds just letting her words sink in until suddenly his hands shot out pulling her from her seat and tossing her over his shoulder. "Drew, get your mother's coat for me please."

Giggling at the situation his mother had found herself in he made for the coat closet pulling her deep violet pea coat down before leading the way outside. "Cato!" Even though she was trying to sound angry laughter was laced throughout her words. "Put me down!"

Chuckling lowly at her demand he walked a few paces outside into the snow. "Okay." He plopped her down on her butt right in the snow with the tiniest amount of pressure but enough to make her glare up at him along with tossing her coat in her lap. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She grumbled something else unintelligible under her breath while pulling on the extra garment thanking the Lord Drew hadn't made off with it already.

Cato looked over at Drew who was watching them with amusement and noting even at his young age how his mother was always happy when Cato was around. "Drew start working on our fort." He nodded in response to Cato's request hurrying over to just the right spot he had picked out earlier through the window. Apparently defending it would be phenomenal due to the location. Cato was grinning at the young boy's excitement until he felt something cold smack into his cheek. Slowly the blonde revolved around to look at his friend who was now to her feet hiding her laugh behind her hand. "I know you didn't just do that."

"Oh but I did." He could hear the challenge in her voice, practically begging him to defy her. "Whatcha going to do about it tough guy?" She produced another pre-made snowball from behind her back hurtling it at him clapping with glee when it hit him right in the face.

Cato nodded slowly wiping the snow from his face taking in her pink-tinted cheeks and beautiful smile. "Now this is war. And I'm going to win." Clove had seen that look in her friend's eye before and she didn't hesitate to take off running but she could already tell he was hot on her heels. She shrieked everytime he got close or when she felt his hands skim her body in an attempt to catch her.

Clove hurtled around a tree dashing towards the small creek that lay in the Victor's Village hopping across the stones to the other side. She smiled brightly at Cato who had halted still on the other side of the water. "What's wrong? A little out of shape there buddy?" She was taunting him without abandon smirking cutely at him from her perch. "Can't even catch little old me?"

He shook his head in humor at her teasing. "You're fast Clover, but I'm faster." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking off again only this time Cato didn't hold back when chasing her. He leapt over the creek hot on her tail following her all the way back to where Andrew, Jade, and Zane were. She yelped when Cato's arms came around her his momentum tackling them both to the ground. The two friends grinned at each as Cato hovered over her his hands braced against the snow-covered ground keeping him from crushing her. "I win."

Snowflakes were sprinkled all throughout Clove's dark hair looking like little diamonds here and there when the sun caught them. Her eyes were alight with happiness and her heart was racing both from the chase and from the current position she was in. She'd never noticed all the different shades of blue in Cato's eyes. "What do you want as a prize?"

He didn't answer her, choosing instead to just gaze at her with an emotion Clove had never seen in his eyes before. Again she felt his knuckles brush along her cheek softly the gesture so intimate. At the moment the fact they had an audience was forgotten. She saw his eyes flick between hers as if looking for something. She wanted to say his name and figure out was going on with him but the intensity of his look kept her quiet. Just as she was sure he began to lean towards her a voice rang out that made her blood run cold. "What do we have here?"

Instantly the both of them were torn from the now lost moment their heads turning to see Trenton standing there in the middle of the yard with a smug expression so deeply etched into his features conveying he knew he had caught everyone off guard and that he loved every second of it. He planned it that way.

Placing her hands against Cato's chest, Clove pushed lightly to get him to move off of her so she could scramble to her feet all the while her eyes zeroing in on her son who kept looking between the mystery man and his mother every few seconds. "What are you doing here?"

Trenton's lips curled up into a malicious grin, he too noticed the 4-year old boy just feet away from him knowing that his son was right there. And by the wild look in his mother's eyes she hadn't told him anything about his father that would make his sudden reappearance have any sense attached to it. _I wouldn't be surprised if she told him I was dead. _"Why Clove I thought I made it obvious why I'd be here. We had this conversation just a few days ago."

Andrew had snuck out from behind his half-completed fort to go stand by his mother. "Who is this Mommy?"

"Andrew go inside. Now." Her fists were clenched and the red spots of color on her cheeks had nothing to do with anything amount of embarrassment she might feel, it was all produced from anger.

Trenton began to step forward but Cato slipping up beside Clove taking her hand in his had him stopping a few paces away. That grin of his was still in place, but it calmed her slightly to know that her friend was still a dominant force in his eyes and he wasn't going to push that boundary. "Now what kind of thing is that to tell the kid to do?" He switched his gaze from the young woman in front of him to the little boy that hid behind her leg partially with a wide-eyed look focused solely on the man he didn't know. "Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"

The ashen expression that overtook Clove's features had a triumphant feeling flood throughout his entire body. "Shut up, Trenton."

Drew flicked his eyes from his father, not that he knew this, to his mother. "What is talking about Mommy?"

"Yeah Mommy," the mocking tone in her ex-lover's voice was enough to make her want to drive the sharpest thing she find right into his chest, "what am I talking about?"

Finally having had enough, Cato broke free from Clove snatching Trenton up by his collar. "Who do you think you are coming here and doing this? Even if you have no respect for her you should at least have some respect for the kid, he's innocent in all this."

This continuous laid-back attitude with humorless laughs and carefree smiles was starting to excessively grate on Cato's nerves. He could still see the hint of fear in his eyes, having a Career's hands so close to your throat is dangerous situation, but it still wasn't enough for the former tribute's liking. "Tell me how does it feel to be playing daddy to some other guy's kid?"

"But Cato is my daddy." Instantly everyone's heads, including Jade and Zane who had still been standing in the background throughout all of this, snapped towards Andrew who was now standing by his mother's side looking as defiantly as he could back at Trenton though Clove could see the doubt in his face. Her deduction was proven right when he turned a watery gaze up at her. "Isn't he?"

She didn't know what to say to her 4-year old who just kept looking at with such hopeful eyes. She tried to speak a few times, just to say anything to him, but she couldn't find any words or even remember how to talk it seemed. She just kept floundering how no idea how to explain this in a way he could understand. She shot a look over at Cato who still had a deer in the highlights look about him his grip on Trenton now so loose he was shaking out of it easily fixing the collar on his jacket as he did so. He expression was one of utter victory. "Andrew honey…"

"Isn't he?" Without waiting for her to try and dig up an answer again he spun around fixating on Cato this time. "You're my daddy aren't you?"

The blonde Victor shut his eyes his hands dropping back to his sides fully understanding how hard it was to answer such a supposedly simple question. "Buddy, I…Drew—"

"Jesus you two just tell the kid the truth already. He's asking." He got two heated glares in response to his comment, but Trenton knew he'd get no less. "Alright fine I'll do it." Practically prancing in elation, he crossed over to where Andrew was standing his chin wobbling before bending down to be on his level.

"No!" Clove stepped forward shoving Trenton with all her might before scooping up her son in her arms. "You are not doing this!" She spun on her heel heading back towards her house fighting the tears that wanted to escape right then.

"Oh come on Clove, you can't hide from this." She didn't answer him just continued walking. Trenton looked Andrew in the eye, who was still gazing at him in wonder. "I'm your father kid!"

It was if everything had frozen. Clove came to an abrupt halt her eyes wide and fearful. Cato who had made to follow the mother and son stopped mid-turn while his sibling just looked on open mouths. Only Trenton smiled widely as he folded his hands together taking turns between looking at everyone's shocked faces. Andrew began to struggle in his mother's arms prompting her to break out of her haze. "Andrew sweetie st—"

"Put me down!" She tried her best to keep hold of him but he just squirmed more valiantly until it got to the point that if she held him any longer she'd drop him. She bent down to put him on the ground still holding onto his hands but he wrenched free of her hold racing for house.

"Andrew!" Tears streamed down the 19-year old's face feeling every shred of pain she just knew her son was going through. Her heart was broken. Just as she went to follow him, she felt a hand on her lower back.

Cato's voice filtered into her ear. "I've got him. Just take minute." She watched her best friend go after Drew, the only person in this world she'd trust beside herself to talk to him right then. A mean laugh sounded off behind her reminding the brunette the cause of all this turmoil and heartache. With a soft screech, she spun on her heels picking up a nearby rock hurtling it at Trenton's head. "Look at what you've done! He's heartbroken and confused because of you! I'm going to kill you!" Zane grabbed hold her just before she lunged trying his best to just help this situation end.

Jade come running out of her house with her mother close behind her. With Cato tied up they needed someone to salvage anything that was left. "Trenton Mills you leave here this instant!" Barbara was rushing forward her face-hardened. "Don't think I won't call the peacekeepers on you."

He looked torn between basking even more in this glee of his or just leaving seeing as how his work there was done. His son now knew who he was and that he'd been kept a secret for four years and Clove was in pieces. Raising his hands in mock-surrender, Trenton began to walk out backwards adopting an innocent expression. "As you wish." He glanced over at Clove's outraged face one last time, getting one last sense of elation. "Til next time, love."

**AN: Okay so I know it might seem like the storyline is shifting from my original idea but don't worry through my long absense I've figured out how to tie both together so I haven't forgotten anything. Trust me.**


End file.
